Define 'Love'
by Silent Deception
Summary: Inuyasha had used the jewel not to change his halfbreed appearance, but to bring someone back, but in doing that, he had cut off a close friend for her own safety. Things change, sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better. InuSan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let me say something first: this is my first fic on this site. I've been on different fiction sites, but due to some outrageous unagreeable rules, I found myself here. And another thing: if you don't agree to the pairings, here's some friendly advice: DON'T READ IT. Sure, there may be some irrational flames regarding the Inu/San pairing...some people aren't so open-minded these days.

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this; I'd be drawing the next magna volume!

Pairings: Implied Inu/Kag, Inu/San/Kag (I'm pondering on Hojo, or maybe a crossover..any comments?)

---

Exactly two lonely months since she held the hand of her first love, Kagome Higarashi stood, looking through her bedroom window torward the quiet streets of Tokyo. It was a mess; it had been raining all week long, beating so furiously on the rooftop and windows, that it kept Kagome up. She had long seen hours of precious sleep since that heart-aching day.

Kagome sighed deeply and turned away from the window and went over to her desk where the heart-shaped locket laid. She picked up the locket, letting it dangle from her fingertips, feeling a pang of sadness in her heart; she should've thrown it away to keep the memories from haunting her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She opened the clapse and smiled a bit when she saw her angry expressed face on the left frame of the locket and the half-demon whom she surprisingly grown to love, Inuyasha, on the right frame.

She remembers the day that picture was 'accidently' taken. While they were in a picture booth, bickering over a stubborn subject, Souta had put a few coins in and the camera started snapping pictures of them. It almost scared the skin out of Inuyasha, that he actually took his Tetsuiga out, ready to slice the contraption in half, but he ended up being 'sat'. They even roused up a crowd from their commotion. Kagome laughed quietly and closed the locket and put it back on the desk.

Kagome relaized she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight; she got up from bed and left her bedroom, her destination being the kitchen for some tea. She put the kettle on the stove and set the knob to 'low heat'. She waited.

"Kagome?"

She gasped and whirled around to see her 12- year old brother Souta standing in the doorway. She placed a hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that." She admonished, turning back to the stove. A few moments of silence passed by.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine, Souta."

Of course it was all a lie. She didn't want anyone to worry or fuss over her. But sometimes, just sometimes, she had the urge to answer truthfully. _You wanna know what it's like to lose someone you love? _she wanted to ask her brother. _Here's what it's like. Inuyasha's gone, and now that he's gone, I feel like a part of me is gone, too._

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

"Really, Souta; I'm okay. It's hard, but I'll make it through this." She gave Souta a reassuring smile to top it off. Souta didn't seem too convinced, but he reluctantly nodded. "If you need anything.." he trailed off.

"I know where to find you." And with that said, Souta turned around and left the room. Kagome didn't know how long she could do the 'brave warrior' routine before she ultimately broke down. She already had an episode once, she doesn't want to go through the process again...

Kagome stepped out of the house, smiling at the sight of a clear, sunny day. She hoiseted her overstuffed yellow backpack on her shoulder and she made a quick lookover on her school uniforml; her white dress shirt was wrinkle-free as well as her collar, red tie, and her green mini-skirt. Seeing that everything is in order, she proceeded her way to the well house. She opened the door and carefully padded down the steps. She threw a leg over the ledge and then the other. She pushed herself off the ledge and felt herself falling...and falling...then--

"Umff!"

She landed on the bottom of the well; nothing happend. No various colours and shades of blue light swirled around her, no feeling of dizziness, no feeling of gravity, nothing. Kagome groaned as her brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"The Sacred Jewel!"

She opened the zipper of her backpack and dug through her belongings for the whole jewel; that's right, the WHOLE jewel. It has been two long years of battle, but they did it; Naraku no longer taints the earth with his darkness. But it came with a bad aftertaste. Kohaku died; Naraku saw no more need of him and plucked the last shard out from his back. Sango was devastated. Inuyasha was furious.

Before she left for her era, Sango asked Inuyasha if she could bury him under the tree where Inuyasha liked lounging in, because if it wasn't for him, Sango would've been dead, as would Kohaku. "You gave me hope, Inuyasha.You never gave up on me or Kohaku. Thank you." Inuyasha said it would be an honor to rest Kohaku under the tree and apologized for failing to get Kohaku back; Sango just smiled and embraced him, saying that he shouldn't be; Kohaku was free in heaven with her family. That brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She was proud that Inuyasha took the time to make sure Sango was okay. Then Kagome left to inform her family of Naraku's death. Now here we are.

"I don't see the jewel. I hope I didn't lose it--again!"

She dug through and through again. No jewel. Then reality hit her in the face. Inuyasha took the jewel...and used it. The well would not work now or ever again. Kagome's breath hitched.

"Sango." An image of Sango smiling flashed through her mind...

"Miroku." An image of a defeated Miroku with a beet-red hand slap on his face...

"Shippou." An image of smiling Shippou sucking on a lollipop that Kagome gave him...

"Kirara." An image of the fire-cat standing on the head of an annoyed Inuyasha--

"Inuyasha."

Many images, of Inuyasha's anger-set face, of him fighting with Kouga, of him picking on Shippou, of him yelling at Kagome, of him being sat by Kagome, of him shouting her name in worry, of him embracing her...and of Kagome kissing Inuyasha..."Inuyasha!"

Kagome broke down in tears, her shoulders shaking with every broken sobs that escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, mentally reassuring herself it would be okay; Inuyasha would find someway back to her...and hold her in his arms where she belonged--

A shrill whistling broke Kagome out of her reverie. She turned the knob off and picked the kettle up by the handle, tilting it over her cup, watching steamy hot water pouring over inside. Then she saw a few drops of water on the countertop; she was sure she didn't spill any water over the cup, but when a drip fell from her face, Kagome realized she was crying...

Chapter I: Inuyasha's Choice

Inuyasha peered into the Bone-Eater's well, still standing there even after Kagome had left. His hands clenched into tight fists as he turned away from the well. Kagome was where she belonged, safe from harm, just what Inuyasha had wanted. He'd rather die first than let anything happen to Kagome; after all she is his close friend. There were times he thought her could love her, but how could it work out? Kagome was from a different time, a different era, and she knew damn well that after the jewel was used, the well connected between her era and his, wouldn't work anymore. Looking back now, he used to think seeing Kagome's face reminds him of Kikyou. He wasn't used to it at first, but the more he got to know Kagome, the more Inuyasha could see the differences in Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou wanted him to use the jewel to become a human, but Kagome wanted him to remain the way he is.

Speaking of the jewel, Inuyasha reached into his kimono and pulled out the jewel that brought nothing but trouble into everyone's lives. Inuyasha had been talking non-stop about using the jewel to become a full-fledged demon, but now that he had it, he was stuck at choosing between his human form, remaining in his half-demon form, and becoming a full demon. It was hard, but Inuyasha knew he would have to use it before Kagome comes back. It was the only way to keep her safe and the only way to bring things back to normal in his life.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up a the sound of the familiar voice calling him and saw the demon slayer, Sango, walking up the hill to him. "Are you allright? You were gone quite a while; I was worried."

This puzzled Inuyasha. "Why worry over me?"

Sango looked down. "Because I'm afraid..that you might use the jewel. I never seen it being used; I doubt you ever seen it either, so I'm nervous at what might happen..I don't to see you hurt."

Inuyasha sighed softly and cursed at himself for being an idiot for forgetting Sango. At the state she's in, losing another person she deeply cares about, would be more than she could bear. Kohaku's dead, and Inuaysha knows that a part of her died along with him. He knows the pain of losing someone close, like his mother, his only family; the only person who hadn't shunned him away when he was small, and he missed her. Back then, he felt like a part of him died and he felt like he was going to be alone for the remainder of his life, without comfort, without love, without reassurance. Then he met Kikyou and that led him to where he is today; he didn't want the same to happen to Sango.

Then a thought occured to him: she suffered the same way he did. Naraku tried to trick Sango into killing Kohaku because he had killed their whole family, which wasn't on purpose, and Sango almost submitted, but in the end, she didn't. Sango proved to be stronger than Kikyou, because Kikyou fell to Naraku's trickery. Another thought occured: before Kohaku died, the only family member that Inuyasha and Sango had were their brother. Well, Sesshoumaru isn't exaxctly 'family' since he is his half-brother and they hate each other guts. Inuyasha never stopped to think that he and Sango had a lot in common with each other.

"Heh, don't worry about me; I'll be fine, Sango. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"But what if something does? And then you...and I didn't stop you?.." Sango bit her lower lip and clenched her fists until the point where it broke the skin. She felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes and feeling that she may be on the verge of a breakdown, she turned around and started down the hill.

"Sango!...Ah, dammit."

Inuyasha took off after the slayer, seeing her in the distance running through the forest, in a haste to get away from everyone. Inuyasha knew she probably feels weak, but she's a human being and it was normal to experience grief and anguish once and awhile. If only Kohaku hadn't--wait! Inuyasha made a sudden stop on the ground, a smirk on his face. He pulled the jewel out of his kimono again. "I've made my decision."

----

The air smelled of fire burning on wood. It was a crisp, cool autumn day and as Sango stood in the lake up to her ankles, she found the water surpisingly warm. She remembers how she and Kohaku would take off from their village and head to a nearby lake to swim, even if it was late in September like it is now.

Sango dug her toes into the soft, muddy bottom, looking across the sun-streaked lake to the opposite shore, where in the distance, she saw village children laughing and kicking water and one another, which was the reason Sango brought up the old memory of swimming with Kohaku. She breahed in the clean air and felt sorry that she would have to go back to the village soon. She left Inuyasha a while ago and no doubt he told Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Keade about her dissapearance. They might get worried.

Sango walked out of the water and after making sure there was no mud, she slipped her feet into her sandals and walked back the way she'd run from. The wind picked up and it started a leaf shower. Colors of red, gold, brown, yellow feel from their perches on the trees...it was all breath-taking and relaxing to Sango.

"Sango!"

Sango looked up ahead and saw the fox kit, Shippou and her fire-cat Kirara, running down the path torward her. Shippou seemed incredibly excited about something, but in a time like this why would he? Unless Kagome made an early arrival, Sango couldn't think of anything that would make the kit excited.

When Shippou and Kirara were close enough, they lept into Sango's arms; Kirara crawled up to Sango's shoulders. "Sango, you gotta come back real quick!" Shippou exclaimed. Kirara melwed.

"Well, why? Is there a demon?"

"Uh-uh."

"Has Kagome returned?"

"Uh-uh."

Sango's heart skipped a beat at her newest thought. "Has Inuyasha used the jewel?"

"Uh-hu! Yeah, Inuyasha used the jewel!"

Sango's eyes widened a fraction and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Sango. If Shippou's this excited, then nothing has gone wrong. Inuyasha's fine. _Sango reassured herself. "He's ok?"

Shippou nodded. "Inuyasha wants you to come back to Keade's right now!"

"What form had he chosen?" Sango asked the kit. Shippou's smiled turned into a characteristic smirk. "He told me not to tell you."

_Damnit Inuyasha! _Sango started running, holding onto the eager kit, who's pleading her to go faster. Kirara even changed into her demon-form to get Sango back quickly. Sango's mind was screaming with thoughts and the anticipiation to get back had risen inside her.

_Inuyasha...what did you chose?_

Kirara rose over the trees and into the air, giving Sango a bird's-eye view of the village. As they neared the village, Sango looked for a white-haired, red-eyed demon/black-haired, violet-eyed human. She saw Keade's hut first, then Miroku waving to them, then Keade standing by the entrance. In a desperate haste, Sango pushed herself off Kirara before the fire-cat landed. Sango felt the wind hit her face as she fell, and she saw Miroku rushing over to catch her. She landed in Mirkou's arms with ease.

Miroku chuckled. "I didn't know you were so eager to see me, Sango."

A faint blushed stained Sango's cheeks and she squirmed to be put down. Mirkou placed her on her feet and wrapped an arm around Sango. "Inuyasha had made his descion and in my view, he had made the right choice."

"His human form?"

Miroku shook his head, smiling knowingly at her. Sango groaned and then she squeaked as Mirkou's wandering hand had brushed her bottom. **SLAP!** A red welt added to Mirkou's skeptical features.

"Perverted monk." She mumbled as she ran for the hut. Mirkoku sighed as Shippou and Kirara stopped at his side. Shippou mushroomed sighed. "Even without your wind tunnel, you're still your same dirty self."

They all watched as Sango ran into the hut, her expression at seeing the same white-haired, amber-eyed, smirking half-demon and the young brown-haired man, staring at her with his familar, warm brown eyes...

----

A/N: Chapter one: done! Finally...it's 1:48:38 and it's about 2 hours past lunch! Anyway, here's the part where you either: don't review, give a good review, give me a constructive criticizing review, or give me a flame. Those are you options and I don't care which you choose (although I'd prefer a review...) Have a nice day:)


	2. Nobody needs me

A/N: Huh, I got more feedback than I expected and most were good reviews. Some were questionable though...anyways, I haven't decided on a pairing for Kagome yet. (No, I haven't kicked her out. Her progress is in the prolouges.) Well, here's the nexy chapter; enjoy:)

---

In the six months since Kagome was cut off from the Fuedal Era, she had somehow found a way to start living again. Although it hadn't happened right away. The first two years had been too difficult for Kagome to handle and to add more grief, her grandfather had passed away in his sleep by heart failure. He experienced no pain, but his passing was Kagome's pain. After awhile, her mother had her see a pychiatrist where she was diagnosed with Dysthymic disorder and given an anit-depressant. Since then she has been doing exceptionally well, even if she had to repeat the ninth grade because of all the work she missed from being 'absent'.

Through all that, she had something to gain from all of this. It started on Christmas morning; Kagome woke up and hurried to the living room; her mom and brother were waiting for her. Kagome smiled at them, but her eyes fell at the green-wrapped box held in Souta's hands. "Here, sis." Souta said, holding out the box for her to take. "Don't shake it though; Merry Chirstmas."

Kagome smiled and took the box from Souta. It wasn't too heavy, not too light. She set the box down and when she did, it started to shake, which startled Kagome. She looked up at her mom and Souta; they were chuckling at Kagome's startled reaction. "What are you waiting for, sweetheart? Open it; don't keep us in suspense." her mom said.

Kagome loosened the ribbon, then lifted the seperately wrapped lid and found herself staring wordlessly at what she'd been given. It was no more than five pounds and had all-white fur, pointed ears, and a slightly bushy tail. It stood on its haunches in the corner of the box, looking up at her with amber eyes. Tears started to prick Kagome's eyes as she peeked over the lid of the box and reached in for her gift. It sniffed her hand for a few moments and she lifted him out, holding him close to her chest. She started petting his soft, silky fur and she was rewarded with kisses on her face.

"Well, what do you think?" Souta asked.

Through teary eyes, Kagome smiled at Souta and her mom. "He's wonderful. Thank you."

"I was worried how you would react...does it remind you.." her mom trailed off, not wanting to bring back dull memories.

"He does...he even looks like him, but it makes me feel happy. I haven't quite let go of the past, but I have something to look forward in the future." Kagome held the puppy out. It snorted. Kagome laughed at how stubborn this puppy was being. He kept squirming from Kagome's embrace and bounding after Buyo, who wsn't too fond of the new member of the family. He barked at Buyo and started chasing him. In the end he got a scratch on his nose and started whining. Kagome held the puppy close, soothing the puppy in low-tones, letting him get used to her. "Shh...you'll be okay," she whispered. "Buyo's just old and cranky; he'll get used to you."

"What're you gonna name him, Kagome?" Souta asked.

Kagome paused for a moment, trying to think of a suitable name for her new puppy. "Hikaru," she whispered. "I think I'll call him Hikaru."

Chapter II: Nobody needs me

Six months ago

Her heart skipped a beat and the only thing Sango heard was silence. _Kohaku? How--why?_ Sango's eyes lifted from Kohaku's to Inuyasha's, who seemed quite pleased with himself. If the smirk on his face wasn't any indication...but why would Inuyasha use the jewel to bring back Kohaku instead of using it to become a full demon? He'd been bragging about it for two years.

"Sister?"

Sango's eyes snapped back to Kohaku. He took a few steps torward her, hesistating with his words, but before he could speak, Sango had dropped to her knees and brought Kohaku in her arms. "You remember me?" She said, her voice trembling and tears pricking her eyes.

Kohaku wrapped his arms around the slayer's shoulders, a solemn expression on his face. "Yes, Sango; I remember you and..what happened that night." He paused.

Sango knew what he meant by that night; the night Naraku took control of Kohaku and made him kill their father and the rest of their comrades. Kohaku must feel guilty and miserable about it still.

"Sango, I'm sorry--"

"Don't," Sango whispered, "it wasn't your fault."

Seeing that it was his cue to leave the siblings to their happy reunion, Inuyasha walked out of the hut, unnoticed. Upon steeping outside, Miroku and Shippo sat by the hut's entrance.

"Rejected again, monk?" Inuyasha questioned, noticing the red mark on Miroku's face. Miroku smiled in response. "I have a feeling I won't be next time."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Inuyasha did not like the sound of that. "I'm keeping an eye on you.." he muttered more to himself than to Miroku. Inuyasha took a seat by the campfire, watching the flames dance.

Shippou appeared by Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha, why'd you use the jewel to bring back Kohaku? I thought you were gonna become a full demon like me!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like you? Feh, I'd rather be a human than be a little brat like you are now."

"Hey, I'm not a brat!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you're not."

Shippou lunged for the sarcastic demon, but Inuyasha had grabbed ahold of Shippou's tail and lifted him up, then he pitched him through the air.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Shippou yelled as he was thrown. On instinct, Inuyasha's ears flatened, waiting for the inevitable 'SIT!', but nothing came. Then he realized that Kagome wouldn't be coming back. _It's for the best._ He kept telling himself. _Kagome's where she belongs._

After Kohaku had fallen asleep, Sango walked out of the hut in search of Inuyasha. She spotted him lounging in his favorite tree. Sango started torwards the tree when a purple-clothed hand stopped her from going any further. Sango turned her head and saw Miroku.

"What is it Miroku?"

Mirkoku smiled. "Well, I have something important to ask you, but that can wait. I just want to know if you're happy now that Kohaku's back."

Sango smiled. "Very. In fact I was going to thank Inuyasha for bringing him back for me."

"I was surpised when he told me his decision. I never knew he was capable of being so selfless."

"I HEARD THAT, MONK!"

Miroku cringed at Inuyasha's angry voice and chuckled. "It was a compliment. Anyway," Miroku clapsed her hand. "What are your plans? Are you going to go back home and rebuild your village?"

"Yes. Kohaku and I want to restore what was lost and try to repair the damage made by Naraku. Why do you ask?"

Then Miroku did something that shocked Sango: he got down on one knee, her hand still clapsed in his. "Miroku?"

"Sango...I have admired you since the day you joined our group and marvled the way you fight so gracefully and with ease. There were times I'd couldn't stop thinking of you and wonder what you thought of me. There were times when we were in battle, that you were injured or in danger and I'd worry non-stop about you until I was sure you were alright. There were times when I wondered if you have feeling for me."

Sango's heart skipped a beat for the second time today. She knew perfectly well what Miroku was going to ask her, but she still couldn't believe it was happening.

Miroku sighed and looked at her straight in the eye. "Sango, can I take your hand in marriage?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes widened as he watched Sango's shocked expression turning into elated. His heart suddenly felt heavy. He knew it was inevitable he would be alone once this journey was over--

"Yes! Thank you, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, dropping into his embrace, laughing with joy.

--he just didn't know it would be so soon. _Feh, why should I care? I don't need anybody._ Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, feeling both bothered and dissapointed. _Nobody needs me anyway_.

Later that night, Sango couldn't sleep. She kept waking up and looking over her shoulder to see if Kohaku was still there. Sango detested waking up fearing that Kohaku's being alive was just a dream.

Sango fiddled with the hem of her kimono sleeve, watching Kohaku's steady breathing. Was she going to be this paranoid for the remainder of her life? She wasn't sure if she could go on like this.

"Are you ever going to sleep?"

Sango gasped and looked across the room. Inuyasha's amber eyes gleamed in the darkness, which startled and enchanted Sango at the same time. Sango sat up in her mat.

"Did I wake you, Inuyasha?" She whispered. trying not to rouse anyone from their slumber.

"No, but your constant obsession is making me annoyed. Kohaku's fine, Naraku's rotting in Hell. What else is there to reassure you? Geez." Inuyasha shook his head as he said the last part.

"I'm sorry. I keep waking up, thinking it's all a dream."

"I understand that, but you've got to keep telling yourself that Kohaku's back with you now and that bastard is getting what he deserves."

Inuyasha shrugged over his fire-rat coat. "Here," he threw the clothing to Sango, who caught the material. Sango looked at the dog-demon, confusion etching her features.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed that Sango's staring at him.

"Inuyasha, why'd you bring Kohaku back? I don't understand; I'm thankful you did, but why?"

"I said I'd get him back, didn't I? You think I'd go back on my promise?"

Sango shook her head in defense. "No, of course not."

"I did it only for you, Sango, so you don't need to hurt anymore. Go to sleep."

Sango nodded, laying back down, and covering herself with the soft material of his coat. Sango was surprised at the softness of the material for she thought it would be coarse like Inuyasha's attitude. She looked over her shoulder and saw annoyed amber eyes, seeming to say, _Well, are you gonna go to sleep or what?_

Sango closed her eyes and tugged the coat up to her chin, replaying the words Inuyasha said to her_. I did it for only for you, Sango, so you don't need to hurt anymore._

_Does Inuyasha care?_

----

A/N: Sheesh. It's about time I got free time...I'm sorry for the delay. I'm trying to keep up with school projects. I HATE ENGLISH RESEARCH. I'll try to work at it harder so I can update more. Have a nice day :) Oh and by the way, doesn't anyone find it irritating when Kagome 'sits' him? I thinks she overdoes it...


	3. Reflections in the Moonlight

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Inuyasha will reflect on how he feels about Sango as a friend and comrade for now and Miroku gets _slightly_ suspicious. Heh heh. Read & Enjoy, folks.

---

The air was crisp and cool. It wouldn't belong until the first snowfall makes its appearance in the streets of Toyko and Kagome was waiting happily for it. Hikaru? He can take it or leave it; it depends on what mood he's in. Right now, he was annoyed being dragged around on a leash. Why couldn't he go where he wanted to go? He snorted and sent Kagome a sour look.

"Don't look at me like that, mister; remember the last time I let you off the leash? It took me two hours to find you!" Kagome frowned, remembering the levels of hysteria, fear, and when she found Hikaru unharmed, rage. Hikaru can be so stubborn.

Hikaru hastened his pace to keep up with his mistress and tugged the hem of her black leather jacket with his jaws to get her attention. Kagome looked down, but before she could ask, Hikaru sped off, making Kagome yelp in surprise when she felt the leash strain under her grip. Hikaru barked.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked ahead and saw Hojo at the intersection, waiting for the light at the other side of the crosswalk to turn green. Hikaru went nuts. He lunged to get across the road, but Kagome pulled the leash back with all of her strength.

"Hikaru! We have to wait!"

Thank God for small favors; the light turned green before the leash slipped from her fingers. Hikaru met Hojo halfway on the crosswalk. Hojo stroked his head and back as the walked back to Kagome, then scratched behind his ears. When Hojo stopped moving his hand, Hikaru bobbed his head up and down, wanting more. Spoiled dog...

"That's all for now, goldeneye," Hojo said. "Let me talk to Kagome."

Kagome waited a moment before Hojo reached her. He gave the leash back to Kagome, grinning sheepishly. "Hope I didn't cause choas."

"No, it's ok; Hikaru just got excited to see you." Kagome protested, ruffling Hikaru's head. He groaned and moved away from her.

Since Kagome came back to school, Hojo had volunteered to tutor her in Geometry. He's been stopping by her hourse, or her stopping by his for a tutoring session. To put it bluntly, Hojo saved her life. Kagome's grades have soared to a B average and thanks to that, she now has more free time to kill, and now that her grades are up, Hojo and Kagome spent more time hanging out instead of studying for a change.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I thought we'd go to this resteraunt, but before you ask; Hikaru's allowed."

"Ok...but I'm paying. You paid last time, remember?"

"Mmm...no. I can't seem to recall."

Kagome playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Oh, stop trying to trick me. I'm paying and that's final!"

Hojo smiled. "Whatever you say, Kagome."

"Hojo! I mean it!"

Their argument trailed in the distance until the got to the resteraunt. Kagome thought it would be a typical, average indoor resteraunt, but it wasn't. It was outdoors and it was the most beautiful display she's ever seen. The tables, complete with correctly placed silverware, were arranged in the backyard, a lush garden of red, white, pink roses surrounding them. A band was playing popular melodies in the front; 'Mischiveous Kiss' was playing.

"Hojo...this is wonderful--and expensive!" Kagome quickly added. Hojo whistled innocently.

"Hojo! Don't tell me you paid already!"

"The reservations? Yes."

"I'm paying you back after this."

"Kagome--"

"Hojo--"

"Woof!" _Are we gonna order or what!_

The waitress sweatdropped at the sight of the couple and the huge dog arguing, not noticing her waiting to place them in their seats. _Oy vey...I always get the hard ones._

Chapter III: Reflections in the Moonlight and Preparing to Depart

He couldn't argue with this decision, as much as he wanted to. He knew he needed to put the past aside and start over; forget everybody he's grown close to. (even though he wouldn't admit it) But Inuyasha didn't know it would be so hard. It made him feel so bothered that he couldn't fall asleep.

He wanted to argue. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill somebody--maybe Koga if he was lucky.

Inuyasha could only wallow in his frustration.

The moonlight filtered the room in spadoric slants, one particularly splashing on Sango's sleeping face. This was the first time he seen Sango slept peacefully. Usually her face is as tense as her stiff body. Inuyasha remembered waking up to the faint sounds of whimpers, groans, and the faint smell of tears. He wanted to help, but would she let him help her? He knew Sango was fiercely independant and did not expect help from others.

_She could fight demons, but can she face her own demons? _Inuyasha used to think when he caught Sango in the progress of a nightmare.

Mentally he vowed he would do everything he could to bring that bastard down and save Sango's brother, rid of Miroku's curse, and avenge Kikyou's death. Those were his promises and he fufilled them.

Sango shifted under the covers and pulled the fire-rat coat up to her chin, which brought a trace of a smile to Inuyasha's lips. Sango is a fierce warrior in the battlefield, but underneath her armor she is a timid woman who expeiences fear, anxiety, and sadness like every other warrior.

Inuyasha repected everything about her. Never once she made him angry, cursed at him, or betrayed him...brought him to the ground, bringing undescribable pain, headaches, body aches, bruises...Inuyasha shook his head.

He remembered what Miroku told him long time ago about what Sango said of Inuyasha...

_"Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha opened an eye and looked over to the monk. "What?" He asked annoyed._

_"I know you feel angry at yourself for what happened, but--"_

_"Don't start with me, monk." He threatened, "I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha closed his eye and leaned back on the wall. Miroku sighed in defeat._

_A pause lingered in the air._

_"Sango said she'd stay." Miroku said suddenly, making Inuyasha open both eyes in curiousity._

_"Sango told me whether you become a human or a demon, she'd stay by your side no matter the consenquence. This just goes to show you how much she cares about you. We are willing to do the same."_

Inuyasha was both surprised and confused. He didn't know whether to be thankful or worried. He's thankful that she'd be willing to stay with him, but if did change into his demon form, that would put Sango's life in danger; that's what worries him.

Sango is his friend and fellow comrade in battle; he seldom worried about her because she knew how to take care of herself and focus in the fray.

_--_

_"Inuyasha!" Sango sprinted down the hill, ready to hurl her Hirakotsu at Sesshoumaru and help Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw this, and got worried. She may be a great fighter, but Sesshoumaru could seriously hurt her._

_"Stay back!" He yelled, making Sango stop in her tracks before Sesshoumaru could take offense._

_--_

_Inuyasha thought he was done for when Jankotsu hurled his multiplyinh sword at him. He was out of breath and at the end of his line. Then Hirakotsu inferfered Jankotsu's assault, tangling his sword before it ended Inuyasha's life. _

_"Inuyasha!" _

_Inuyasha looked up in the air and saw Sango and Kirara in the air. Sango got off of Kirara the second the fire-cat landed. " Inuysaha, are you allright?" she asked, worried._

_"Yeah, yeah." His eyes averted to Jankotsu, who was quite angry that Sango interefered._

_Jankostu glared. "Wench! How dare you interfere with my Inuyasha and my fun!" He pulled his sword back, untangling Hirakotsu in the process, and hurled it at Sango. Sango moved away just in time, but got a gash in her arm. Inuyasha saw this and charged at Jankotsu, punching him square in the face._

_"I had enough of your psychobabble!"_

_--_

_"Sango! Open your eyes! Sango!" Inuyasha briefly saw her unconscious face through the web-like sheild, that blocked Inuyasha from her. His hands burned from touching the substance._

_--_

_Huh, why am I thinking about this now? _Inuyasha thought. Was it because this may be the last time he will get to see her? Inuyasha's fingers curled in fists. This is exactly why he needs to forget and leave them, especially before the new moon. His human emotions will overpower him if he doesn't.

_It's better this way, but I will miss you, Sango._

Miroku was the first to wake up. On instinct, his eyes flew to Sango and upon doing so, his brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of the coat of the fire-rat draped over Sango, who's holding the coat as if she couldn't live without it. Miroku's eyes averted to the half-demon not too far away from Sango; he's still asleep.

Miroku couldn't place why Inuyasha would give it to her--or maybe Sango asked for it; maybe she's sad because since she is to be married to Miroku and that they would be moving back to her village, she'll miss Inuyasha and all the other people she has grown close to. _I should've known Sango would feel this way._ Miroku thought as glanced from Inuyasha to Sango. _Inuyasha played a major role in her life. He helped her bring Kohaku back; they suffered the same tragedy._

Miroku stood up from his seating place, walking quietly over to his bride-to-be, and knelt beside said girl. She was smiling, which made Miroku pleased that she experienced no nightmares since Naraku's death.

He brushed a stray strand of silk-like hair from Sango's face. Miroku felt as if he was the luckiest man alive. He was so nervous that Sango would reject him, but she didn't, and that alone assured Miroku that Sango loved him.

"I love you."

Miroku got up and walked out of the hut, unaware of the gleaming amber eyes that witnessed his heart-felt confession.

Sango woke up later, feeling refreshed thanks to Inuyasha. Not once did she had any nightmares. For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha's coat that soothed her to sleep. If it did, it must protect more than physically.

Sango got up from her mat and fixed the covers. When she was done, she walked outside with the fire-rat coat in tow. _I wonder where Inuyasha went to?_ Sango thought as she looked around for the half-demon. Then she heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned around, expecting to see Inuyasha in one of his morining moods, but instead she saw Miroku. "Good morning, Sango."

Sango smiled and nodded in response. He looked happy today, more than usual; she was glad that she was able to make hiom happy.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes; thank you." Sango paused and looked down at the coat in her arms. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed wearily. "Yes. He took off. He threatened me as well as Shippou if we tried to follow him."

"What could be wrong with him?" Sango asked more to herself than to Miroku, still staring at Inuyasha's coat.

_I did it only for you Sango, so you won't hurt anymore._

Sango's grip on the coat tightened. Why does his words haunt her? It feels as if the words were tugging her heartstrings. This was confusing to Sango. Sure, she cared about the half-demon; she even vowed to stay be his side no matter what. Instinct took over curiosity. Sango would keep that promise.

"Miroku, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." Sango slipped her arms in the coat and fastened it around her waist, so she could hoist Hirakotsu over her shoulder more easily.

Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. _I'll tell her later. _"Ok, Sango. Please, be careful."

Sango nodded, walking torwards the trail to the shady woods. Sango crept along the trail, pushing at overgrown branches. The foilage has thickened since the last thime she'd roam these woods, or at least it seemed that way. But Sango didn't feel quite comfortable with the near dead leaves barely hanging on its perch, or the moan and groans of the branches as the wind attacked it, or the feeling that someone's behind her ready to strike...Sango reached up and grabbed the handle. She stopped to listen; she heard nothing except for the groaning of the trees and the farway cries of crows. She turned from side to side , and looked up and down the trail. Nothing.

_Calm down, Sango, of course it's safe._

An out-of-place sound reverbrated; the shaking of the leaves. Sango swiftly turned just in time to see a grotesque-looking demon shoot from the trees, lunging at her.

"_Hirakotsu!"_ Sango hurled it at the demon, and severed one of it's arms. It quickly regenerated. Sango recieved her weapon and readied to hurl it again. Then the ground rumbled slightly, then an appendage of the demon shot up from the ground and pierced Sango in the shoulder. Blood seeped through the fabric of Inuyasha's coat. Sango sunk to the ground, dropping her weapon in the progress, applying pressure to her wound.

The demon chuckled darkly. "At last..I shall have my revenge against the demon slayers. I shall relish in killing the last one."

_At least he hasn't found about Kohaku. _Sango thought weakly. She felt her vision blurring. _No, I have to stay awake...I can't die; not now..._

The demon outstretched his arm and picked up Sango, hoisting her over his shoulder. He took off in the air, laughing to himself. The last thing Sango saw before she blacked out was red; Inuyasha's coat.

_Inuyasha...help me.._

_---_

A/N: Dun dun dun! Will Inuyasha save her? shifty eyes or not? Guess you'll have to wait...but can you wait two days? don't kill me I promise the nest chapter will be EXTRA-long. That'll give you something to look forward to.

Have a nice day :)


End file.
